The Black Enevlopes
by SurfingCountryGirl2
Summary: When Emily recieves a letter, old wounds open up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds. I just manipulate their characters in any way I seem fit.**

**Summary:When Emily recieves a letter, old wounds open up.**

**Prompts: Warmth, a letter, vacation. Written for weekly prompts spring competition.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you leve me a review.**

**The Black Enevlopes**

Emily was sitting at her desk going over case files. Morgan and Reid were at their desks as well just simply playing pranks on each other. The mail carrier had reached their floor and placed mail on the approapiate desks. Emily flipped through the enevlopes when her eyes came across an all to familar address.

Emily took the letter and went in search of Rossi. Emily sighed when she found him in his office. She knocked on the door and entered.

Rossi observed the look on her face and asks, "Emily what's wrong?"

"I got another letter today. I thought he had given up. It has been 3 years since the last letter," Emily replies.

"Let me see," Rossi adds.

Emily passes the enevlope over to Rossi.

Rossi states, "I see he hasn't lost his touch. Black Enevlope, red writing. If there was ever one thing that lead me to him it was he always stuck to his model. Do you mind if I open it."

Emily says, "Go ahead, I won't. I can't, you know that better than anyone."

Rossi pulls out a piece of paper from the enevlope and unflods the paper to read. He scans his eyes over the words on the paper. Rossi suggests, "Emily, you are going to want to read this letter, and then you are going to want to call your sister. Probably take some vacation time to go and be with her."

Emily takes the piece of paper from Rossi's outstretched hand and it reads:

_Emily,_

_I know it has been too long since I have last written, but I hope you know that I think about you and your sister all the time. I feel that you should know my probation hearing is coming up soon and although the odds of being freed are doubtful I hope that it is in my favor. I know there is no amount of I'm Sorries that I can say for what I put you through all those years ago. You were a great daughter. I am glad to hear you are doing well as a BAU profiler. I know that team of yours treats you better than I ever did and ever could have. You were right to never tell you mother about the abortion. Ah, my dear Elizabeth. She was always alot to handle. But she is a great ambassador these days. And Eva. She is one of the best in her sport. Gymnastics is very difficult to achieve. But you didn't seem to have a problem with that now._

_You know my first kill was a black haired gymnast. She would never had been as good as Eva though. It was better to take her out of her misery. I killed alot of athletes because they were fighters. And you know me, I always like a challenge. that is why you and Eva were such great partners. You fought hard. Weather it was to get away from me or for it to just be over I will never know._

_Cody Blake_

Emily lets a few tears slide down her face before she speaks, "How could they even consider giving him a hearing for probation. This isn't right. He doesn't deserve freedom. If they grant him probation the first two people he goes after are me and Eva and then the Ambassador."

"Calm down. I will make a call. They always have to consider probation as an option, but there is no chance of them releasing him," Rossi reassures.

Emily agrees, "Okay. Good, good. I should go talk to Hotch and then get headed to Boulder tonight if I can."

Rossi asks, "What are you going to tell him. I'm the only one who knows who you father really is, right?"

"I am going to tell him the truth, but give him as few details as possible. You know I can never thank you enough for making my file restricted. That way the others never find out. My sister stays low key and they have no idea about my past.," Emily adds.

"There is no reason for them to know. Sure we see the worst of the worst everyday, but what you and Eva saw as kids is a whole new level of horrible. The team would be a whole bunch of pussy's if they found out the whole truth. That is why I personally made sure that Hotch nor anyone else including Garcia could find out the truth. You guys deserve that much. I owe you that much," Rossi explains.

Emily disagrees,"If anyone owes anything it is I who owe you. If it weren't for you, Eva and I would may have never had the courage to speak up. Fact of the matter is we may not be alive. Anyways I call you when I get to Boulder."

Emily leaves the office and then heads to Hotch's office. She gives the door a slight knock and then enters. Hotch looks up and says, "Prentiss, what can I do for you?"

Emily replies, "I was hoping to be able to take some vacation days."

"I don't see any problem with that. Take the week. You deserve it," Hotch agrees.

Emily nods and then exits the office. She thought that seemed a little too easy. He didn't even ask why.

She heads back down to her desk grabbing a couple case files. She then opens the bottom drawer of her desk. It is where she had stored all the previous letters from her father. Most of them unopened. She placed them in her bag and began to head out.

Derek calls, "Heading out early."

Emily replies, "Yeah, heading back home for a couple days. See ya next week." With that Emily headed down to the parking garage and immediately dialed Eva's number.

Eva says, "Em, what's up?"

"I got another letter today. I am headed out there," Emily replies. "This isn't good. He is back to taunting us. We may be in danger."

"Did you tell your team?" Eva questions.

"Rossi knows and is working his own angle other than that none of them know that your are my twin, that I even have a twin for that matter. They don't know anything about any of this," Emily comments.

Eva comments, "I'll see you soon. I guess I will close down the gym for the week."

Emily adds, "See you soon." Then ends the call. She heads home packing a bag and then heads to the airport boarding an airplane bound for Boulder, Colorado.

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanna thank you guys so much for all the story alerts, author alerts, favorites, and reviews. This is probably my most successful first chapter. An extra special thanks to **_DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, 123a456e, kc1997kc, ssajemily, and lizzabet_ for **leaving awesome reviews. Thanks for reading I hope you leave a review.**

**Chapter 2**

Emily had landed in Boulder and arrived at Eva's Gym. She knocked on the front door noticing that is was closed and within the minute Eva came and let her in. Emily put her stuff up stairs an then found Eva sitting on the beam. Emily hopped up and sat next to her.

Eva questions, "So he is really back. He is doing the whole thing with the black enevlope and letter and everything."

"Yeah," Emily agrees, "He is back and letting us know that he may be behind bars but he can still reach us. I always thought he worked with a partner. But now I think I know for sure. You don't exactly kill 37 women without getting caught for the longest time without a partner."

"Well he also made sure that we didn't talk to anyone. We had specific lines to say to the police. It wasn't until Agent Rossi came along and pushed us for information that we had the courage to tell them who he really was," Eva replies.

"Rossi saved us. If it weren't for him we would have been trapped watching Cody kill for a long time, "Emily supplies.

Eva answers, "I know, I know. He is behind bars right now and yet he still has control over us."

Emily states, "Evalynn, don't you dare think like, okay. He is not controling us. We have control. Anything that happens now,we have control of."

Eva mentions, "I know, alright how about we call Rossi and see what he has."

Emily takes out her cell phone and hits 3 on speed dial the places her cell phone on speaker.

"Hey Em, you arrive?" Rossi says.

"Yeah, I'm here with Eva at the gym," Emily answers.

Eva asks, "You got anything on this?"

Rossi mentions, "I have contacted the officer incharge of his probation hearing. He says that although it has to happen there would be a better chance of him staying imprisioned if one of both of you spoke at the probation heraing."

"You do realize what that is asking us to do," Emilly adds.

"I understand, but what other choice do we have right now girls," Rossi asks.

Eva states, "I don't know, not go. We changed our name for a reason. We never wanted to be associated with him ever again. People look at you differently when they know your father is a serial killer."

Emily says, "If we were to do this the whole identity you have helped us to protect from the world would be over. Aside from other people just the team would look at me differently."

"I know we have fought hard to protect this. Anyone who looks at you differently isn't worth it. What he put you girls through is wrong. The team will understand." Rossi adds.

Just then there was a knock at Rossi's door. It was Hotch indicating that they had a new case.

Emily says, "We will think about it. Sounds like you gotta go."

Rossi adds, "We will be in touch."

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For the sake of this story Emily is going to be only 30.**

**Thanks for the reviws guys. I am glad that you love the story so much. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 3**

Rossi and Hotch walk into the conference room and Hotch says, "Lets get started."

JJ stands up and begins, "Cody Blake also know as The Black Death Killer ecaped from prision last night. He had 4 weeks left until his probation hearing. He was arrested 16 years ago. He killed 37 women over the course 5 years. He also had two daughters, twins, who were 14 at the time he was arrested. Emily and Evalynn Blake. His wife Elizabeth Blake has been traveling a lot since so finding her or contacting her is probably out."

"So something was a stressor that caused him to run with four weeks left to probation," Hotch suggests.

Morgan adds, "It is possible that he knew he wasn't going to get probation and ran."

Rossi mentions, "I was on this case. Blake doesn't do anything without planning. He is already ahead of us and will most likely stay in Boulder. That is where afterall his comfort zone is at."

Reid says, "Garcia see if you can pull up an address for either of the Blake girls."

Garcia types in a few things and then comments, "Nothing. As of 16 years ago Evalynn and Emily Blake no longer exsist. Maybe name change."

"What is the mother's maiden name," Hotch asks.

Garcia asks, "I can't access it. It appears to be highly restricted.

Hotch states, "Wheels up in 20."

They all walk out and gather their things to head off to the jet.

Rossi makes a quick call to Emily.

Emily picks up the phone and Rossi says, "Just listen. The team got a case. Cody Blake escaped from prision last night. The team doesn't know that it is you yet but they will figure it out soon. I haven't said much."

Emily asks, "Are we in danger?"

Rossi says, "Yes, I'm afraid that is a great possibility. But I trust your instincts. Stay safe until I get there. I have to go, but I will be there soon and we will sort this whole mess out."

The plane ride was fairly quick and two officers from Boulder PD met them at the airstrip. JJ says, " These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, and Doctor Reid."

Officer Scott agrees, "Yes, we spoke on the phone Thanks you for coming so quickly."

They head off to the police station and get everything squared away.

The team was in the conference room exchanging ideas and finally came across a profile.

"Officer Scott, we are ready to give a profile, "Hotch says.

Morgan begins, "The man we are looking for is Cody Blake better known as The Black Death Killer. Don't let his age fool you. He may be in his mid 60's but he has the build of someone in their mid 20's. So by those standards he is physically fit and capable of anything you could imagine and more."

Reid adds, "He will most likely stay within the Boulder area, as this is his comfort zone. He is white, with brownish black hair."

Rossi states, "He will most likely try to contact us. It is part of his game. He wants to know we are watching. He is already two steps ahead of us so we need to work fast."

"He will try to find one if not both of his daughters. That is where he will have an advantge on us. We have their first names but nothing more. We know that Evalynn is still here in Boulder. The easiest way is to put it out there via press conference asking either of the twins to come foward or anyone who has any idea on their location or who they are. That is all."

JJ goes and does the press conference and the others were hopeful that it would bring in some useful tips. They were getting a lot of useless tips but they did get a couple that may pan out.

Emily and Eva had turned the TV on in Eva's upstairs apartment and saw the press conference looking for infomation on their whereabouts.

Rossi took out his phone and calls, "Emily, did you guys see the news?"

"They want to know who we are," Emily supplies. "I figure we have one of two options. We either come in there or you bring them here."

Rossi asks, "What do you guys want to do?" For a moment Rossi hears a lot of whispering in the background which meant she was talking with Eva.

"What would you do?" Emily asks. "Because we honestly don't know."

"I can't speak for the two of you but Emily if it were me I would call Hotch. He will know what to do,' Rossi comments.

Emily says, "At least say something to him. Like a warning or something."

Rossi agrees, "You got it."

Rossi hangs up the phone and Hotch notices this asking, "Anything worth our while?'

"I think it will probably pan out. You will be getting a call any second from one of the twins,"Rossi comments.

Hotch questions, "How do you know my phone..." Hotch is interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He gives Rossi a look knowing this is about to be a break in the case.

Hotch speaks, "Hotchner."

"Hotch it's me, Emily. I may have some information on the case. Or I'm not really sure what I can help you with, but I guess I should tell you the truth. I use my mother's last name. My father is Cody Blake. I have a twin sister Evalynn Blake. After he was caught we changed are names because we didn't want to be tracked down by our past," Emily explains.

"I need you and your sister to come down to the station to be interviewd. You guys know your father's moves better than any profile we could ever come with," Hotch states.

Emily says, "This won't be easy for anyone involved."

Hotch admits, "It never is."

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I am glad that you love the story so much. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 4**

Hotch had just gotten off the phone with Emily and knew he had gotten the short version. He figured he would play it cool until Emily and her sister got there. Hotch says, "Conference room."

The others filed into the conference room and took their seats. Hotch began, "I have been able to contact one of the twins and both are coming in."

Morgan agrees, "Okay anything we need to know when interviewing?"

"Just to remember that they have been through a lot," Hotch comments.

Officer Scott enters the conference room and says, "The twins are here."

Rossi nods towards Hotch and then gets up to meet them. Rossi looks at them standing side by side holding hands.

Rossi chuckles, "The two of you couldn't look anymore similar than the day I met you. Would you mind helping me out because it is times like these that I am glad I don't have to tell you apart on a regular basis."

Eva steps forward and mentions, "I'm Evalynn. It is good to see you again Agent Rossi. Under different circumstances would be preferred but never the less."

"I wasn't sure how you wanted to go about telling them. Hotch has been very vague. And I'm sure you gave him the short version." Rossi adds.

Emily comments, "They haven't connected the dots?"

Rossi shakes his head.

Back in the conference room Hotch says, "Rossi and I will be handling the interviews."

JJ, Morgan, and Reid agree even though they were a little confused as to why, but shrugged their shoulders and headed to the observation room. That is when the noticed who it was.

A few minutes later Hotch and Rossi had taken Eva and Emily to an interview room. Rossi hands them each a soda and begins, "I know I don't have to tell you guys how it works, but we need any and all information you can give us about your father. Before he was arrested, how he was arrested, and why you think he ran."

Rossi says, "Okay lets get started. Take me back to when you were 9."

Evalynn tells, "We had just moved to Boulder so that Emily and I could train at the rock for gymnastics."

"Three weeks later Cody began to kill. It started with girls our age and then he moved on to girls a little bit older. I found out after his second kill. Eva didn't find out until three years later because I was protecting her from that. From him. My coach began to notice how I wasn't as focused but I came up with whatever excuse I could. It is what I did for him all the time. He would take me with him when he went to kill. Called me his partner," Emily says.

Hotch asks, "Did he ever use you to find his victims?"

Emily shakes her head, "He never had any problem with that."

Rossi noticed that Emily was tapping her nails on the table and seemed to be at a loss of words. He had only notice her get like this a handful of times before. The first time he interviewed her, the Matthew case. He knew what came next. There was something she didn't want her sister to hear.

"Eva how about just me and you talk. I can tell you are uncomfortable with this other agent," Rossi adds.

Rossi and Eva exit.

"What just happened?" Hotch questions.

Emily explains,"Rossi knows. He knows that she doesn't know the next part. At least the truth. Three years ago I was in the car with him while he was looking for his victims. It was rainy so in his opinion it was the best day to kill. There was a girl walking home with her hood up and gym bag over her shoulder. The jacket she was wearing was one I recognized. It said Rock Gymnastics on the back. In knew it was Evalynn. No one else wore sparkly tights. He had reached in the back to grab his gun and got as far as getting out of the car before I told him it was Eva. I didn't know what was going to happen next. I honestly believed that he was going to kill me or my sister. He spotted someone else walking and shot them right in between the eyes. That is when she found out."

Emily let out a breath, "That was also when the questions started. She wanted to find out anything she could. I told her to run back to the gym as fast as she could. That I would meet her there later for practice. She was so upset I can't even describe it. This was the first kill that there were witnesses, but police couldn't get anything to stick without concrete evidence, since their crime scene was being washed away. Eva and I refused to speak with anyone. The first person that knew the truth was Rossi. He was the first person that we trusted. Well the first person that persuaded us to tell someone."

"So what led him to be caught?" Hotch asks.

"Boulder PD brought the BAU in. Rossi was on that team. My father was one of the suspects. He found us at the gym and began to questions us. We both said at first that he had the wrong guy,"

"Something changed your mind."

Emily agrees, "Rossi came back the next day and pointed out the facts like how all his victims looked exactly like us. He showed us the pictures and told us it would be okay. So we described in great detail what happened. Enough to send our father to an electric chair. The only reason they didn't was to spare the children. The jury showed symapthy."

Hotch questions, "Why after 16 years out of 20 with four months until a probation hearing does he run?"

"The why isn't important. He has been out for a little less than a day. He will make his first kill soon. I could tell you all his old moves but truth is he has had 16 years to perfect it I can't tell you anymore until I see a crime scene."

"You do realize what you are saying?" Hotch adds.

Emily nods, "I know."

JJ, Morgan, and Reid had been watching the entire interview and were super surprised to find out the truth about their friend. They thought they knew her. To say that they were stunned was an understatement.

Emily and Hotch walked out of the interview room and met back up with Rossi when Emily's phone began to ring. She picked it up and waited for a reply.

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy and review. Sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get this posted.**

**_Chapter 5_**

Emily picks up her phone and says, "Hello."

"Hello Emily." Charles says.

"What do you want? Why did you escape?" Emily questions.

Charles says, "I want to talk with you and Evalynn. Face to face in a place of your choosing. One agent. Afterwards I will turn myself in. Promise."

Emily places her phone on speaker as Evalynn and Rossi join her.

"What happens if I say no?" Emily questions.

"Let's just say there will be a body within the hour of you not showing up." Charles adds.

Emily understands, "Hmm, hold on a sec."

She looks at Rossi, Hotch, and Evalynn.

Emily mentions, "This may be the only way."

Rossi and Hotch nod as Evalynn takes Emily's hand.

Emily states, "Meet us at the gym in 30 minutes. One agent will be there to arrest you after we talk."

Charles repeats, "30 minutes."

Hotch looks at the twins, "This could be a trap."

Evalynn says, "There is only one way to find out."

"You are right, about that. Here's the plan. The two of you go to the gym in one car. Rossi and myself in another. Rossi will be with you guys and I will be hidden in the car. The rest of the team will surround the building once he is in there." Hotch states.

"Alright, let's go." Emily adds.

And with that they were off to the gym. The girls got out and went in. They both hopped up on the beam and waited. 20 minutes later Charles walked in and Rossi followed behind him. The remainder of the team had the building covered.

**REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 6_**

After he had entered Emily began, "You wanted to talk. So start talking."

Cody begins, "It is so good to see you guys. I want you to know that I am sorry for all the pain and suffering I caused you both when you were younger."

Eva counters, "Are you sorry you killed all of those women or are you sorry you got caught?"

"I'm sorry you knew about it. I made a promise a promise to both of you when I got caught, and when I was arrested. I said I would give a full confession." Cody explains.

"Why now? Why after all this time? When when they decide to grant you a hearing for consideration of probation do you decide to escape just to tell us everything you ever did." Emily asks.

"Because I knew weather they let me out on probation or kept me locked up it would never be enough. You would always carry the guilt of what I did around with you, and I finally thought about it long enough to know that it wasn't right. I escaped knowing full well Agent Rossi would catch me again, because he was the only one that ever could. I did it because I needed to talk to you and I knew you wouldn't show up if I asked. Either of you." Cody explains.

Emily jumps off the beam. "And you thought I would just listen to you."

Eva adds, "We agreed to meet you. I didn't agree to listen to your crap." jumping of the beam herself. "As much as I wanted an explanation for the longest time, nothing at this point will do me justice. I may have gotten over the grief I felt but I will never forgive you. You don't deserve either of us to forgive you, but that is up to Em." she walks away and up the stairs.

Emily watches as Eva left. "I'm listening." as she points her gun at his head.

Cody puts his hands up saying, "There is no need for guns."

"It calms my nerves. Now either talk or let Rossi cuff you." Emily replies.

Cody agrees, "Alright I said I would give my full confession, so here it goes. I've mad a lot of mistakes in my life. There are some things that I did that I am not particularly proud of. I regret almost trying to kill Evalynn. But what I regret more is allowing myself to continue killing and using you as my partner. That you were in the car and covered for me for the longest time. I am so glad that someone like Agent Rossi came along and convinced you to give me up and saved me from myself. I know now that there was nothing that was going to stop me. I would have kept going."

Emily counters, "And you think telling me all of this makes up for the fact that my father is a serial killer."

"No. I just needed you to know that the decisions I made to kill are not your fault. You should not feel guilty for something I did. You are not responsible." Cody explains.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. You lost that right a long time ago. Come to think of it you never had that right. I think we are done here." Emily argues.

Rossi comes over and cuffs Cody. He begins to lead him out when Cody adds, "You will never find them in time if you send me back now."

All three of them were outside at that point heading for the SUV when Emily says, "Stop."

She pushes him up against the SUV and asks, "How many?"

"3." He replies.

"What are you angling at?" Emily questions.

"Nothing." Cody answers.

Emily looks into his eyes and can tell he's not playing games. It had been too many hours since he escaped. He could have taken them at anytime and took them anywhere. She thought on her feet it was the 16th.

Emily says, "Hotch, they are at the cabin by the lake."

Hotch questions, "How do you know?"

"Because I know him better than any profile could ever tell us." Emily adds.

Rossi agrees, "Her gut is the best thing we got."

"Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan go check out the cabin." Hotch orders, "Sirens and everything. If there is a chance we can find them alive let's take it."

Emily grabs the keys to an SVU and the three of them get in. She begins heading the way for the cabin with the sirens on.

Morgan asks, "How come you never told any of us?"

"It's not exactly a conversation starter." Emily says.

JJ mentions, "We could have helped you."

"When your father kills 37 women before you are a teenager, it's not something that you can help. You just learn to live with it." Emily states.

**A/N: Updates will be limited because I just began college. Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you enjoy.**

**_Chapter 7_**

Emily pulls the SUV off to the side of a country road leading into the woods. She says, "This is as far as we can go on the road, it's about a quarter mile from here."

The break into a sprint. When they reach the door Emily kicks it in then Morgan, and JJ take the first floor while Emily takes the basement. She goes down the steps prepared to see three girls tied up or dead. When she hit the basement she saw three coffins.

Emily radios, "Their down her."

She opens all three coffins and sees the girls bloody, cut up bodies, tied up. They had been fighting for oxygen. Emily had already radioed for EMS when JJ and Morgan come running down the stairs.

Emily says, "I can't find a pulse in the girl on the end. She was probably here the longest."

Morgan kneels down beside her and JJ the one in the middle.

Morgan says, "EMS won't make it here. Let's meet them where we parked the car."

All of them picked up a girl they had untied and were helping control the bleeding on them. They go up the stairs and meet the ambulance at the location where their car was parked.

As the girls were being loaded onto the ambulances Morgan mentions, "JJ and I will ride over. Em, go back to the station and update Hotch. We will call you as soon as we know anything."

As Emily was parking at the police station 30 minutes later her cell phone rang. "Prentiss." She answers.

JJ says, "One of the girls was pronounced Dead on arrival. The other two are in surgery. We will let you know more, but the doctors say they have a good chance."

"Thanks." Emily says.

She walks into the station and finds Hotch and Rossi.

Rossi says, "What happened to you? You are covered in blood."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. Three girls just like he said. Same thin cut right below the heart so they bleed out slowly. They were bound and in coffins. Hasn't changed one bit." Emily explains, "All were taken to the hospital. One was DOA. The other two are in surgery. Morgan and JJ are there now. Where is he?"

"Interrogation." Hotch states, "We don't need anything from him to nail him for these three, but it could help."

"Okay, what are you guys waiting on then?" Emily questions.

"We thought he would give everything up to someone he feels he owes an explanation to. He feels like telling you the truth will clear his conscience." Rossi mentions.

Emily shakes her head, "No, no. I can't do this to myself. Not again."

"Think about the families." Hotch adds, "Don't you ever wish you could have apologized to one of the thirty-seven families of the girls he killed."

"Clear the observation room. No detectives. Only the two of you." Emily agrees.

Emily walks towards the interrogation room. She pauses for a moment before entering the says, "We found the girls. Now I want you to tell me names, times, locations, and all the details."

Cody begins, "After I escaped I went to the park, found Missy Harris, 13. Took her back to the cabin. She was easy. Wasn't much of a fighter. Had black hair, green eyes. Was a figure skater."

"You are speaking in the past tense, so you know for sure they are dead." Emily inquires leaning against the wall.

"There is no way you guys found them alive. And if you maybe got lucky and found them with a slight pulse, there were gone by the time the ambulances parked, ran the quarter mile, loaded the girls and then got to the hospital." Cody says.

Emily chuckles, "You don't give us any credit."

"Why would I, it took them years to catch me and that's only because you lost faith in me." Cody comments.

"You are implying I had faith in you at one time. I never did. How could I? Rossi was the first person that I trusted more than you. I trusted you and you let me down."

Cody replies, "And I have spent ever minute of my life regretting that."

Emily laughs, "Don't..don't lie to me. You are wasting both my time and yours. Back to the girls."

"The second was 15, boxer, Haley Riley. Found her coming out of school, waiting for her ride to pick her up. Super skinny, no more than 110 pounds. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes. A fighter too. Third Melissa Dove. Red head. Brown eyes. Hockey player. Found her at the rink. 19 years old. Killed them all how I usually do. Fire a shot at their arm with a silencer. Offer to help them. Take them to my car and back to the cabin or wherever it was that week. Tie up, cut them below the heart, the put them in the coffin." Cody explains.

Emily's phone then rings. She listens to the person on the other line for a few moments before replying, "Yep, I got." then hangs up.

Emily picks up the file from the table saying, "We are done here.

"I'm the only one that can identify the bodies." Cody mentions.

"I don't need you to." Emily states.

"Their alive?" Cody questions.

Emily smirks, "Enjoy your life in hell, however short it is." Then she walks out as the officer takes him over to holding.

Hotch says, "We would have never gotten any of that."

"He would have toyed with us, not giving a real confession." Rossi mentions.

"I know. There is one thing he was wrong about. All three didn't die. Two of them lived. This time they were saved. 38 kills in all." Emily mentions shaking her head.

Rossi adds, "Just know we did all we could this time."

"This time." Emily agrees, "There is something I gotta do. I'll meet you guys at the jet in 2 hours."

Hotch says, "Yeah, that works."

Emily grabs her bag, changes her shirt then leaves the station. She heads towards the cemetery.

**Reviews are always appreciated. I am only envisioning one maybe two more chapter for this story. Push the button, it gets lonely. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy and review.**

**_Chapter 8_**

Emily walked through the cemetery scanning the tombstones until she arrived at the one she was looking for. She placed the flowers right in front if the tombstone that read Kerry Blake. Every time she was in town she made sure she stopped by here. She owed it to her. She was in fact her sister. Emily knelt down in front.

Emily says, "Hey sis, it's me. Like you don't already know that. Cody escaped only for Agent Rossi to catch him again. He killed another girl, but two lived this time. I guess that is the positive thing in all of this. Although I don't know what the positive thing is in escaping just to tell me and Eva everything he ever did when they were going to grant him a probation hearing. Now he is lucky that Colorado doesn't have the death penalty. Although I wished it did. You never deserved what he did to you, only wish there was something that could have been done to prevent it. I know it sounds bad that I wished dad would be killed, but I certiantly don't wish he will live. He killed you 6 months after me moved her. You were 12. Lucky number 7 or unlucky number 7 now. Kerry this sucks so much. I miss you too much. Eva doesn't even know the truth about somethings. She still thinks you were killed in a car accident and that he never tried to kill her. But truth is both of those statements are wrong. Really wrong. I gotta go, but I'll be back soon. Watch over us up there. And one more thing. Happy Birthday sis."

Emily brushes off her pants and walks away. She heads to the gym and says goodbye to Evalynn. The give each other hugs. They break apart and Emily says, "I hope we don't have to meet like this again."

Evalynn agrees, "Me too. See you for Christmas."

"For sure." Emily agrees, "Take care."

Emily walks away and heads for the jet. She gets on and takes her seat. Most of the others were already there. About 15 minutes later Rossi and Morgan arrive and then the jet takes off. They were all settling in. JJ and Reid were in the middle of an intense poker game, Morgan and Emily was listening to their music, and Hotch and Rossi were just talking. Mainly about Emily.

Hotch asks, "You were on the original team that took down Blake?"

"Yeah." Rossi agrees, "Worked the case on and off for about 5 years before Blake even hit our radar."

"First time you met our lovely girl over there too." Hotch inquires.

Rossi says, "Yeah, after a few unsuccessful tries I convinced both of them to tell me the truth. The look on their face was the most saddening thing I have ever seen and trust me I have seen it all, but there is nothing like two twin teenage girls telling you everything they knew about when their father killed all those women."

"Interesting how ever since then, catching people like her father is all she wanted to do." Hotch adds. "There's no profile for good acts like that. It's just a hope that children don't want to be like their parents. But what I don't understand is why you and her never told us."

"It's not that simple. She asked me when she joined the FBI, before I retired to keep her childhood need to know. So I restricted her file. That was years before she joined the BAU. In the time after I retired. Two years later she was recruited to the team. A few months later I came back. She didn't want any of her bosses to have bias against her and decide that someone else without her history would be better for a position. Including you." Rossi explains, "This meant everything to her, sure she loved her position in the Crimes against Women unit, but this is where her passion was and knowing could have caused you and or Strauss to make a different decision."

"True." Hotch states, "But I guess we can't know for sure. So question for you then?"

"Shoot." Rossi replies.

Hotch questions, "Back at the station the exchange you had with Emily what did it mean exactly when you both said this time?"

Rossi sighs, "She blames herself for not speaking up, believing that so many woman could have been saved if she had said something sooner including one that was close to her."

"Who?" Hotch asks.

"Her sister." Rossi adds, "She had an older sister. She was his 7th kill. Probably where she went after leaving the station and before arriving here. Makes sure to go by her sister's grave every time she's in town."

"What was her name?" Hotch wonders.

"Kerry." Rossi answers.

After that Hotch pretty much knew everything there was to know. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while both occasionally looking over at Emily who was listening to her iPod.

After a little while they both go over and join Emily. Emily looks up from where her gaze had been looking out the window to see who had joined her. She takes out her earbuds and acknowledges Hotch and Rossi.

Emily says, "What's up?"

Rossi begins, "We just wanted to see how you were doing after all that has transpired over the last week."

"I'm fine really. Sure this brings up lots of painful memories, but when you father kills 37 women they don't need a trigger." Emily states.

Hotch mentions, "I want you to know that this doesn't change anything, at least for me. I understand why you wouldn't have wanted us to know, especially considering with how elite this unit is it could have been a deciding factor for Strauss not to sign off your transfer. Is your childhood why you applied for the Crimes Against Women unit right out of the academy?"

"Yes, if I could feel good about saving those women I thought it could maybe make up for the 37 well now 38 women my father killed, including Kerry." Emily states.

"You can't keep blaming yourself. What he did was not your fault. You gotta believe that. If you don't believe that after all this then what Blake did meant nothing." Rossi adds.

"It meant something. It means that there is another family that will never see their daughter and sister again. As far as believing that it isn't my fault, I know that. But is it wrong to feel like I could have done more." Emily mentions.

"As long as I have known you, you always going the extra mile." Hotch says.

"Almost always." Emily says, "But I'm good. Tomorrow is a new day and Cody is behind bars. That is the important thing."

When the jet had landed they all headed back to the BAU. When they had all the paper work squared away Morgan asks, "You guy's wanna go get a bite to eat."

Reid agrees, "I could eat."

"Me too." JJ says coming into the squad room with her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm in." Garcia says following JJ.

"Raincheck." Emily adds.

Hotch and Rossi had just enter as well and heard this.

"Come on Em." Rossi tries.

Hotch encourages, "If I'm going you have to."

Emily grabs her bag, "As much as I love you all, I will love you from afar tonight. Have some other plans."

"How do you have a date and I don't know?" Derek questions.

"I never said it was a date and I don't tell you everything." Emily states. "See you all tomorrow." as she walks to the elevator.

JJ mentions, "Well that was strange."

"Emily always is up for food." Garcia adds.

"Don't think too much of it, it is after all the anniversary of the first day he started killing and well her dead sister's birthday." Rossi explains.

"She didn't say anything." Morgan mentions.

"And she probably won't. Em, well she tries to forget that it ever happened and with the exception of this case, today is the one day a year she lets herself remember. She will come into tomorrow and act like it never happened." Rossi states.

JJ asks, "She had a sister?"

Rossi mentions, "Kerry. Two years older than Emily and Eva. So I'm up for burger."

They all agree on their usual local bar and grill.

Emily had changed into some workout clothes and headed to her gym. She really wanted to punch something, so she was going to box some. Jeff, the owner came over and saw her working the bag.

Jeff says, "How you doing?"

"Just fine." Emily replies punching the bag.

Jeff didn't know what it was but knew she always came in every year on this day particularly upset. It wasn't really anger just needed something to hit and get rid of her feelings. Mind you she came in plenty of days throughout the year angry as well, but never like this.

"I got some new hot shots that think they are all that in the ring. Wanna show them a few things?" Jeff mentions.

"I'm up for it." Emily agrees. So Emily heads over to the ring and Jeff brings over the two guys. So she spent the rest of the night boxing and just getting her anger out. She headed back to her apartment around 11pm. When she arrived there she poured herself a glass a wine. She pulled all the letters out of her go bag. She had saved these over the years, every single one. She thought someday it would bring her closure. But truth is she will never get closure until he is resting in a grave somewhere. She walked over to the fire place, which had been going. She looked at it and placed all 39 letters in the burning fire. She watched for a few minutes as they burned a hole through the pieces of paper.

She walked back to the couch and poured herself another glass of wine as she flipped through a photo album of pictures of her, Eva, and Kerry when they were younger, when they were happy. Before their dad began killing innocent women. He had explained himself to her because it was the most important thing but the one thing she had wanted to ask him since this day she never could because she didn't thing she could bear to hear the answer. She wanted to ask him why he killed her sister.

Emily walked through the glass doors to the BAU the next morning. She found Rossi sitting in his office and she sat down in the chair across from him.

Rossi says, "Good morning."

"Morning to you too." Emily replies.

"Have a nice night at the gym." Rossi adds.

Emily counters, "I don't know what you mean?"

Rossi gives her a look.

"Yeah, I had some fun. Boxed a little." Emily supplies, "You enjoy your burger?"

"One of the best." Rossi says.

They sit in silence for a few moments when Emily speaks up, "I burned the letters last night."

"Why?" Rossi asks.

"Because last night I realized exactly what holding onto those letters meant. Holding onto those letters not only took a piece of my heart but it meant that he means something to me. Truth is he is nothing, hasn't been for years." Emily explains.

Rossi adds, "You let yourself feel the actual pain that you feel for your sister once a year, and the rest of the time you put up barriers of letting no one in."

Emily states, "Rossi, you have known me since I was that 14 year old gothic girl that you interviewed. You also knew what this did to me and anyone I care about back then. I wasn't willing to let that happen again."

"Understandable. I'm glad this case is over. Again." Rossi says.

"You and me both." Emily finishes.

**The End.**

**REVIEWS are always appreciated. Tell me about you favorite part or favorite line that a character said. Tell me what you thought. I want to hear all you comments. Nothing is unimportant. So push the button and let me know.**


End file.
